


Relief

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform, spoilers chapter 507
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: "Relief washed over him.And at last, he collapsed on Lucy's arms. Safe and sound in her embrace."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this. I hope you all enjoy reading it!

            Natsu couldn't feel anything. His mind was lost in the repetitive view of that scene: an unmoving Lucy, tears falling and the grief. Oh, the grief that plagued him. He had promised Igneel he would live, but... he couldn't. Not without her.

            And again the lethargy of losing everything that made his will to live took hold of Natsu. Zeref's words were ringing in his ears. The future was already lost to him. Maybe this was the time to end everything once and for all.

            But Gray had just to show up and get in his way. He had no time, and neither was willing to deal with the Ice Princess at the moment. The sooner he got to Zeref, the sooner he would kill him and end the war.

 

_ (And the sooner he would get to join Lucy. — his confused thoughts whispered). _

            He can't remember why or even when he started attacking Gray, he just listens to his instincts and dodges, attacks with flames and punches and kicks in hope of getting rid of the nuisance in his way.

 

_ (Since when had Gray became a nuisance? They were friends! — a small and smothered weak voice screamed in his mind). _

            The scarlet blur got in their way. Erza. Crying. His mind didn't get it. Erza never cried! So, why was she doing it now?!

            His body froze, his mind shut down for a moment. And a pair of familiar arms held his body, as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

            Natsu could hear Happy crying and guilt, once again, hit him. He looked back just to make sure he wasn't imagining those familiar arms holding him. He could see her, he could feel her. His future wasn't lost!

 

_ (Yet. — The pessimist voice warned him.) _

 

            Relief washed over him.

            And at last, he collapsed on Lucy's arms. Safe and sound in her embrace.


End file.
